Infernal Lord
The Infernal Lord is a Mech Armour piloted by Morgan and is encountered at Stage 96 (Lv 165) in the Picses Star Field. It is regarded, at time of writing, the final boss of Thunder Strike. Appearance First Form In the First Form, the Infernal Lord resembles an insect or parasite of some sort. Along with the main body, it also has 2 wings and 4 insect wing-like appendages. Each wing has 4 lasers arranged in a 2x2 formation beneath it. Its main body is decorated with red glowing lights and its cockpit consists of a core, where most of its attacks are initiated, as well as a face with two horns and a single glowing eye. Beneath this gigantic structure are two MASSIVE guns. At the back of the Mech Armour are two enormous jets, emitting red flames. Second Form Once it's first health bar is depleted, it's massive guns extend further forward, while its insect wing-like appendages retract, as its wings extend further, revealing three lasers: two on its right, one on its left, as two more guns appear by its sides. Its head extends, as it gains three more eyes, with its original eye becoming bigger and more frightening, as another gun emerges from its cockpit, causing the whole ship to take on a menacing, humanoid appearance. Third/Final Form Nearly defeated, the Infernal Lord retracts its entire undercarriage, replacing it with two laser cannons, commencing the final part of the battle. Attacks First Form # Summons a ring of cholera-shaped bullets which encircle the player with small gaps in between, shortly before moving inwards.* # Fires a spread of large red bullets. This bullets rebound once before disappearing off-screen. # Fires a spread shot of bullet lasers from its lasers, which intersect regularly and rebound off the walls of the screen up to 3 times.* # Fires three star-shaped rings of bullets from its core. # INSTANTLY fires a blue OHKO laser for 7 seconds, while still in motion. # Releases a spread of lasers in all directions.* # Releases two streams of arrow-shaped bullets which move slowly downscreen.* Second Form # Gathers a mass of bullets at its cockpit, then fires them all at once in 4 separate streams, marked at the players location.* # Fires a series of small glowing orbs aimed in the general direction of the player. These soon extend vertically to their full-length, becoming lasers that restrict movement. # Creates a box outlined by lasers, may '''leave a gap in 1 side. # Cholera- shaped bullets are fired in 4 diagonal directions from each wing.* # 3 Laser drones begin to appear one after the other, shooting in the direction of the player from any side, before firing together straight down, with gaps between each laser. # Great numbers of fodder planes are summoned, moving downwards. # Releases a spread of lasers downwards from its cockpit, while releasing lasers in 4 general directions from its core,every laser rebounding twice. # Crescent shaped bullets are fired in all directions from the core. However, they do not return back, unlike what they normally do. # Similarly to Attack 1 of the same form, bullets are gathered, this time at the lasers on each wing, and fired in a spread shot, in the players general direction. Third Form/Final Form '''All attacks combined, with a few changes: # First Form, Attack 4: Two star shaped rings of bullets are fired, followed by two star shaped rings of lightning orbs. # First Form, Attack 5: Dual 'OHKO lasers are now fired from the two cannons, with a gap in between, for seven seconds. # Second Form, Attack 5:'4 '''Laser drones are used instead of 3, and in its last attack, '''one fires before the other 3. # Second Form, Attack 8: Rings of purple crescent bullets are fired twice from the wings, expanding outwards, followed by a ring of red crescent bullets fired once. Can be fired from either wing or both at once. All attacks with * are removed. All other attacks are used. = = Strategy More is now known on this wikia about this downright horrifying machine. You thought Hera Goddess was scary? Ruler X not enough bullet hell for you? Every boss up to this point too easy for a master pilot such as yourself?? Want a true challenge? WISH GRANTED. This, this DEMONIC BEING is the culmination of every experiment you have ever fought. The brainchild of the Star Alliance, finally revealed in all it's magnificent glory. Magnificent, indeed. Let's go through every excruciating detail. First Form * Attack 1:Taking a page out of an infamous flower's book, these can prove to be rather terrifying when combined with other attacks. Escape from the circle as soon as it appears, then let the attack run its course. * Attack 2,3: Not so frightening at first, until they start bouncing back towards you, sometimes more than once. Keep an eye on them with this in mind, and you will find these attacks easier to dodge among others. * Attack 5: Not a fan of lasers? Great! The Infernal Lord is the sole boss to fire a OHKO laser WHILE MOVING. While not positioned well enough (yet) to outright murder you when cornered, it leaves you a sitting duck (hehe,inside joke) against other attacks. Of course, it has a variety of other attacks to damage you with... All other attacks merely (and I use that word loosely) add to the chaos, with star bullets regularly erupting from its core and lasers out to dish out severe damage to your ship. Even in its first form, the Infernal Lord is enough to make you cry in despair. A few things to note at this point, if you are still unconvinced of how downright diabolical this devil is: * The Infernal Lord is also the only boss able to effectively combine '''three '''attacks. Consider yourself screwed, left, right, EVERYWHERE! * Peacemakers merely take out a small fraction of the Infernal Lords health, so their only purpose can be to clear the screen of bullets when things get too hectic. * Do not forget to pause between forms. You are going to need a breather to relax and celebrate this minor victory. Still here? Onto the Second Form! Second Form * Attack 1,9: Expect these two to be used regularly. Your evasion skills will have to be top notch to squeeze through the gaps of these attacks while avoiding the rest of the bullet hell entirely. And here come the laser barrages! * Attack 2: A painful attack. Should you ignore the orbs, they will soon extend and reveal their prowess, potentially trapping you and throwing you off your guard. Add that to their severe damage output and wide range, and you will find yourself dying to them quite often. * Attack 3: Very demanding of your skills. The limited zone restricts your movement to dodge other attacks, with your one escape being the gap it leaves. Of course, should you find yourself already cornered when this attack is initiated, you are practically trapped and at the Infernal Lords mercy. Another of the Infernal Lords specialties. Defenders fortunately are able to negate this threat. * Attacks 5,7: These attacks will force you to move A LOT. Which may not work in your favour, given the potential battlefield you will be fighting on. Take note of where the drones will appear in the former attack to avoid running straight into them, and keep an eye on the whole battlefield, including your close quarters, for the latter. Otherwise, expect the same amount of chaos as in the First Form. Doubled. Up to this point, one may be exhausting peacemakers to little fruition, inevitably reviving and perhaps screaming vulgarities and hurling their devices as far away as possible from their fingers, all within the first form alone. But oh what joy when after repeated attempts and sanity broken, one manages to overcome all odds and defeat the Second form, to the curses of Morgan and the praises of the two sisters. Great job! One can finally soar through the horizon trium- FINAL FORM OH COME ON! In one final desperate attempt to keep the story going and to salvage what little dignity he has left, Morgan does the impossible and the unprecedented, emerging again after clearly going down in flames and explosions, yet unscathed and being the one ship to boast a THIRD FORM. Yes, you heard that right, a Final form. Meaning One more health bar for you to whittle down, one last stand, one last bullet hell to endure, with a few final tricks up its sleeves... * Attack 4, First Form: The lightning orbs added to this attack will no doubt deal more damage, if not instantly murder you, forcing you to step up your game. * Attack 5, First Form: Twice the lasers, twice the rage! You must either squeeze yourself into a tiny gap for 7 excruciating seconds, or risk getting blown to bits when the lasers decides to crush you against the sides of the screen! Perfect! All your skills will be put to the test here. Apart from a few changes, you have probably fought against every attack multiple times in your struggle to victory. It is now up to YOU, the pilot, to steer your ship to success, against all odds, battling against the one villain who just will not DIE! This is the final boss. The end of the game. The end of your sanity. To anyone who managed to get this far, prepare for your final showdown. Prepare to have a bloody bad time. Category:Mech Armour Category:Boss Ships